pluto2fandomcom-20200215-history
List of audio releases
This is a list of audio stories or anthologies. 1974 * 18 May - Glorious Goodwood 1976 * July - Doctor Who and the Pescatons * 4 October - Exploration Earth: The Time Machine 1985 * 25 July - 22 August - Slipback 1993 * 27 August - 24 September - The Paradise of Death 1996 * 20 January - 24 February - The Ghosts of N-Space 1998 * 2 March - Short Trips * May - Republica * September - Oh No It Isn't! * September - Beyond the Sun * 7 September - Earth and Beyond * November - Walking to Babylon * 2 November - Out of the Darkness 1999 * February - Birthright * July - The Sirens of Time * August - Just War * August - Buried Treasures * October - Phantasmagoria * November - Whispers of Terror 2000 * January - The Land of the Dead * February - The Fearmonger * March - The Marian Conspiracy * April - The Genocide Machine * May - Red Dawn * June - The Spectre of Lanyon Moor * July - Winter for the Adept * August - The Apocalypse Element * September - The Fires of Vulcan * September - Dragons' Wrath * October - The Shadow of the Scourge * November - The Holy Terror * December - The Mutant Phase 2001 * 11 January - Last of the Titans * January - Storm Warning * February - Sword of Orion * March - The Stones of Venice * April - Minuet in Hell 2002 * 10 January - The Ratings War * November - The Maltese Penguin * December - Real Time 2003 * 9 January - No Place Like Home * May - Auld Mortality * June - Sympathy for the Devil * July - Full Fathom Five * September - He Jests at Scars... * October - Deadline * October - Exile * December - Shada * 10 December - Living Legend 2004 * December - Her Final Flight * 9 December - Silver Lining and The Coup 2005 * January - A Storm of Angels * December - Cryptobiosis 2006 * 2 March - The Veiled Leopard * December - Return of the Daleks 2007 * November - The Davros Mission * December - Return to the Web Planet 2008 * 6 March - Cuddlesome * September - The Ultimate Adventure * October - Seven Keys to Doomsday * November - The Curse of the Daleks * December - Masters of War * December - Return of the Krotons 2009 * 19 August - The Mists of Time * December - An Earthly Child 2010 * 3 March - Freakshow * December - The Four Doctors 2011 * December - The Five Companions 2012 * 31 May - The Revenants * October - Dominion * October - Love and War * October - Voyage to Venus * November - Night of the Stormcrow * December - Voyage to the New World 2013 * 23 October - The Light at the End * 17 December - Trial of the Valeyard 2014 * 13 June - The New Adventures of Bernice Summerfield * 12 August - The Fifth Doctor Box Set * 4 September - Domain of the Voord * 5 September - Philip Hinchcliffe Presents * 8 September - The Worlds of Doctor Who * 17 October - The Doctor's Tale * 14 November - The Bounty of Ceres * 12 December - The Highest Science * 16 December - An Ordinary Life 2015 * 13 January - Novel Adaptations Volume 1 * 13 April - Novel Adaptations Volume 2 * 12 June - The Triumph of Sutekh * 17 August - The Sixth Doctor: The Last Adventure * 2 September - The Third Doctor Adventures * 16 September - The Yes Men * October - The Toy * 15 October - The Forsaken * 17 November - The Black Hole * 9 December - Theatre of War * 9 December - All-Consuming Fire * 14 December - Only the Monstrous 2016 * 13 January - The Isos Network * 14 January - The Churchill Years: Volume One * 22 February - ''Infernal Devices * 14 April - Nightshade * 16 May - The Tenth Doctor Adventures: Volume One * 28 July - Classic Doctors, New Monsters * 25 August - The Unbound Universe * 6 September - The Genesis Chamber * 14 September - The Age of Endurance * 6 October - Agents of Chaos * 13 October - The Fifth Traveller * 3 November - The Third Doctor Adventures: Volume 2 * 10 November - The Ravelli Conspiracy * 14 December - The Sontarans * 15 December - Original Sin * 15 December - Cold Fusion 2017 * 23 February - Casualties of War * 11 April - The Helm of Awe * 18 April - The Dollhouse * 19 April - Alien Heart / Dalek Soul * 20 April - Dethras